No Air
by darkangel6306
Summary: First songfic. Based on the song sung by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown. Enjoy and Review!


Rukia turned and walked away form Ichigo she was trying to get as far away form him as possible so that he wouldn't see her cr No Air By DarkAngel6306

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics or any part of this song. Nor do I own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would have made up his mind about who he's gonna get with already.**

Rukia turned and walked away from Ichigo. She was trying to get as far away from him as possible so that he wouldn't see her cry. She never knew that it would hurt so much. The love of her life telling her that he didn't want to be with her anymore. That she was just holding him back. The only thing that he didn't realize was that she didn't have a life without him. She knew that he loved her and she didn't understand why he would tell her that he didn't want her in his life.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air _

_If I should die before I wake _

_It's 'cause you took my breath away _

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air _

_Oh_

Ichigo watched as Rukia walked away from him and he could feel his breath get short. Why was this happing? They had such a good relationship going and he had to screw it up. He punched the locker beside him and stormed off. There was nothing that he could do, she had already made up her mind and she was going on with her life without him. He had to let her go; it was for her own sake. If she stayed around him he would just get her hurt.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave _

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

_If there was a way that I can make you understand_

She ran into the girls bathroom and broke down in tears. She couldn't stay here, it would be too hard to see him every day and know that she couldn't be with him. How was she supposed to live? How was she supposed to feel? He was her world he was her life; without him it was like a world with no air.

_But how do you expect me _

_to live alone with just me _

_'Cause my world revolves around you _

It's so hard for me to breathe

He couldn't think, he couldn't sleep. Life without Rukia was just too hard. He missed the feel of his arms around her. Her scent was so intoxicating, but the memory of it was leaving now. He couldn't smell her in his house anymore. He couldn't feel the presence of her in his bed. She was out of his world and now his life meant nothing. He hated seeing her because each time he did he couldn't breathe. She was his air without her it just wasn't there.

She would see him walk down the hall and she could almost feel his arms holding her but when she looked up he was gone. It hurt so bad to think that she would never feel so protected again and she could never feel the same as she did with him ever again. He was her rock and her strength, he was her sun and her life. Without him it was almost too hard to live; she couldn't stand not being with him.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

No air, airohhh

_No air, airnooo_

_No air, airoh a_

_No air, air_

Ichigo dreamed of the last night he was with her. Nothing could stop him, not even gravity itself. He would do anything to get her back in his arms. He didn't care that people were after him, he just needed her there. He couldn't live with out her. He wanted her back.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew _

_Right off the ground to float to you _

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

Each day was getting a little better for her; she didn't know how and she didn't care. She was learning to live without him. For how long she didn't know, she just knew that she could now walk past him without crying. Her world was still torn apart and she still felt that if anything happened she would die for sure.

But somehow I'm still alive inside

_You took my breath, but I survived _

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Ichigo watched as she walked past him and he went after her. He couldn't stand it; she was the only one for him and he wanted her back. He would do anything to get her back and that included getting out of the group he was in.

She felt him come up behind her and she almost bolted away. She couldn't handle him talking to her it would be too hard. "Rukia." Hearing Ichigo say her name was like a breath of fresh air. She turned around and almost fell to her knees as his lips meet hers. The kiss was heavenly. Suddenly everything felt right in the world. She was back in his arms. After the kiss ended he looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I can't live without you."

So how do you expect me

_to live alone with just me _

_'Cause my world revolves around you _

_It's so hard for me to breathe _

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air _

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air _

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there _

_It's no air, no air _

_Got me out here in the water so deep _

_Tell me how you gonna be without me _

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe _

_It's no air, no air _

_No air, airoohhh _

_No air, airoohhh _

_No air, airnooo _

_No air, airNo more _

_It's no air, no air_

Rukia felt her heart explode with joy as she kissed him again. Her world was again complete. He was back in her life and she couldn't be any happier. He was the only thing that could make things right. She loved him and she was never going to let him go.

_ohhhhh baby _

_ooohhhhh It's no air, no air _

_Hey ohh no aiiiiir ohhh _

_ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh _

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air _

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air _

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there _

_no breathingno breathing _

_Got me out here in the water so deep _

_Tell me how you gonna be without me _

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe _

_It's no air, no air _

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air _

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air _

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there _

_it's no air no air _

_Got me out here in the water so deep _

_Tell me how you gonna be without me _

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe _

_It's no air, no air _

_No air, airohhh _

_No air, air _

_No air, air _

_No air, air_

A/N This was my first song fic. I hope you liked it I just really like the song "No Air" sung by Jordan sparks and Chris Brown. Let me know what you think and review.


End file.
